


That Darned Disney

by vissy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vincent/Catherine - Freeform, classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-23
Updated: 1999-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the fairy tale never made much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Darned Disney

Stepping quietly into Vincent's chamber one evening, Catherine found an  
endearing sight. Her four-year-old namesake, Cat, was sprawled across  
Vincent's lap and snoring gustily, a battered copy of _Animalia_  
insufficient to hold her attention past the letter C.

Seeing Catherine's raised brow - it was long past Cat's bedtime - Vincent  
said, "Nightmares."

"Poor mite." Catherine touched a gentle hand to Cat's golden curls.

"Lena took her to a film. It seems to have upset her - she's been clinging  
to me ever since."

"What movie was it?"

"I'm not certain. A Disney film, I believe."

Catherine was puzzled. "I always thought Disney was fairly innocuous.  
Dancing hippos, singing dwarves. That sort of thing." Shaking her head, she  
leant to kiss him as she'd been yearning to do all week, only to be stopped  
by a wail from Cat, who had awakened at the sound of their soft voices.

Catherine dropped immediately to her haunches and took the child's flailing  
hands. "Shh, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Cat bit her lip, her eyes welling. "You mustn't kiss Vincent," she said  
softly. "That's bad."

Catherine felt Vincent's sudden tension. To her eternal regret, he'd never  
been an advocate of public displays of affection, and she had a nasty  
feeling she was about to find out why. Cat's distress had to be dealt with,  
however - it undoubtedly had something to do with her nightmares - and  
Catherine could only hope that the four-year-old's reasoning would not prove  
too brutal to Vincent's sometimes fragile self respect.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong with a simple kiss? I kiss you all the time, don't  
I? Why shouldn't I kiss Vincent?"

Tears spilling down her cheeks, Cat shook her head vehemently. "Not simple.  
Bad things can happen." The child patted Vincent's knee as if to comfort  
him, and studied Catherine a little warily. "I have to watch out for him.  
Don't want to lose him."

Catherine glanced at Vincent, who looked both relieved and mystified by  
Cat's protective attitude. It was apparent that the child's objection to  
their show of affection did not stem from disgust at least, for which  
Catherine was grateful; she had enough trouble getting around Vincent's  
insecurities without further complications. Perhaps this was all the result  
of a harmless crush, the jealous attachment of a little girl who had never  
known her real father. But where did the nightmares fit in?

"Sweetheart, Vincent loves you very much." Vincent backed up Catherine's  
words by folding the child into his arms and pressing his lips against her  
curls. "He's not going anywhere, not if I can help it."

There was a deep, what-would-grownups-know sigh from Cat. "But if you're  
gonna go around kissing him..." Apparently unable to express her concerns in  
front of Vincent, Cat slipped from his lap and crept closer to Catherine,  
whispering in her ear. Despite Vincent's anxious gaze, Catherine's face  
brightened visibly as Cat's worries tumbled out; indeed, though unwilling to  
offend Cat's sensibilities, Catherine felt hard-pressed to suppress a giggle  
at the child's imagination. That darned Disney! He had a lot to answer  
for...

Keeping a comforting arm about Cat's waist, Catherine smiled at Vincent.  
"Well, the plot's thickening. I believe a demonstration is in order,  
though." Feeling Cat's frantic tug at her sleeve, Catherine squeezed her  
reassuringly. "Please trust me, sweetheart," she murmured softly, wondering  
if her words were for Vincent's sake as well.

Rising to her feet, Catherine stood over Vincent and stared intently at his  
beloved, leonine features. God, she wouldn't change him for anything. Her  
small hands cupped his face gently and she pressed her mouth against his. As  
always, she heard Vincent's soft, almost inaudible growl of pleasure as  
their bond hummed with electricity. Despite their audience, the longing was  
almost impossible to suppress...

Their audience!

Catherine wrenched her reluctant lips from Vincent, blushing furiously.  
Looking back at Cat, she found that the child's tears had dried already -  
how long had the kiss lasted? - and had been replaced by a relieved and  
rather mischievous grin. "You see, sweetheart? Nothing to worry about. He  
didn't go anywhere, just like I said. Do you think you'll be able to sleep  
now?"

Cat nodded. "Will you carry me please, Catherine?"

"It would be my pleasure." Catherine picked her up, enjoying the child's  
precious weight. "Say goodnight to Vincent."

Cat waved sleepily at Vincent as Catherine carried her from his chamber,  
leaving him to his befuddlement. As they moved through the quiet tunnels  
towards Lena's chamber, Cat wound her arms tightly around Catherine's neck,  
nestling close. "Catherine?"

"Hmm?"

"If Vincent didn¹t turn into a rotten ol' prince, does that mean there's no  
such thing as magic?"

"Oh, sweetheart, there's magic everywhere. Do you know why the spell didn't  
work?"

"Why?"

Catherine laughed, thinking of her beautiful beast. "Because Vincent was a  
handsome prince all along."


End file.
